This study will investigate the effects of melatonin on the part of the body's nervous system that controls blood pressure and blood flow (sympathetic nervous system). We speculate that melatonin will cause a decrease in muscle sympathetic nerve activity and a further decrease in blood pressure during simulated upright posture.